This invention relates to the field of musical instruments and, more particularly, to an electronic musical keyboard instrument that is controlled by a digital processor.
The technology of electronic musical keyboard instruments, or electronic organs, has made great advances in recent years, both in the quality of sound produced and in the number and type of operational features that add to the enjoyment and/or ease of playing the instrument. Many features are available in commercially sold electronic organs that allow even a novice musician to produce impressive combinations of sounds. In addition to the many standard voices and effects obtainable from the typical instrument, options are available whereby the user can, by merely selecting a stop or other control, cause automatic generation of chords, arpeggios, percussion rhythms, "walking bass" musical rhythm accompaniments, coupling, transposition, etc.
The described advances in the state of the art have been accompanied by unfortunate increases in complexity of the instruments. Even where modern electronic and computer-related techniques have been employed in implementing certain features of electronic organs, the amount and complexity of necessary hardward keeps the manufacturing cost high and is a limiting factor on reliability.
The large number of features that are available within the state of the art is a factor that tends to work against efficient manufacturing. The electronic organ producer must decide upon the number and type of features that will go into a given model to be produced. The temptation to have many models is high, since individual consumers have a wide variety of tastes and budgetary constraints with regard to the type and number of features that are considered necessary or desirable. However, the design and production of a large number of different models is generally inefficient. Also, if a new feature is to be added to an existing model, it may require redesign of the system for compatibility with the new feature and will at least involve the cost of whatever hardware is required for implementing the new feature.
It is among the objects of the present invention to provide an electronic musical keyboard instrument that has advantages in operation and reliability and which reduces complexity, as compared to existing instruments.
It is further object of the invention to provide an electronic musical instrument which has the flexibility to be efficiently configured with a wide variety of features and to which new features can be added with a minimum of effort and expense.
It is another object of the invention to provide new and useful operational features for an electronic musical keyboard instrument that allow greater user enjoyment.